


Toothpaste Kisses

by 221_benedict



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, like wow that's fluffy, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221_benedict/pseuds/221_benedict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody's really written any fluffy SebStan, so I thought I'd give it a shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothpaste Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so PLEASE be nice. Title inspired by "Toothpaste Kisses" by The Maccabees, fic inspired by "Your Song" by Kate Walsh. 
> 
> I do not own Sebastian Stan, sadly. This is a work of fiction, any resemblance to the real life is pure coincidence...you know the drill.

**_“Haven't you heard? I’m stuck on a verse. I’m stuck on a boy who fills me with joy.”_ **

 

I wake up and roll over, feeling the empty state of the other side of my bed, frowning at it.

“Hey, babe, have you seen the cinnamon?” Seb peeks his head in the door.

“No…Why do you need cinnamon?” I ask as I follow him into the kitchen. The sight of Sebastian reaching up into the cabinet takes me back. He’s so beautiful, standing there in his (and my) favorite flannel pajama pants, his beautiful hair all messy.

“I’m making special pancakes.” He turns around and kisses my cheek. I shoulder past him and reach into the spice rack where the cinnamon always is and hand it to him.

“Seb,” I giggle at him. “Were you even looking for it?”

“Dragă*, you’re the best. Do you want to make your coffee, or do you trust me?”

“I’ll make it, since you’re making pancakes.” He knows how particular I am about my coffee. “Do you need help with anything?”

He looks around the kitchen for a minute, then shakes his head. “Nope. I’m good. Do you want anything besides pancakes?”

“Mmm, no.” I start my coffee and hop up on the counter, fixing my bun and pushing my glasses up on my face. He loves when I wear them. He comes over to stand between my knees. I lace my hands behind his neck as he trails kisses down my kneck. “Seb, I haven’t brushed my teeth yet. And I haven’t had my coffee.” He leans back long enough to look me in the eyes.

“Babe, I kissed you post-wisdom tooth surgery. I can handle it.”

“I know, but I can’t. I feel like I ate a badger. I’ll be back in two minutes.”

“Ugh, fine.” I jump off of the counter and skip to the bathroom. I hear him fumbling around. _Clumsy goofball_ , I think, shaking my head at him like he can see me.

 

 

**_“Haven’t you heard? I’m stuck on a verse…”_ **

 

I can hear our song start to play as I’m walking back down the hall, feeling much more human. I wrap my arms around Sebastian’s waist and start swaying as I sing along.

 

**_“So I’ll make whirlpools and watch him sparkle, and we’ll make love, make magic…”_ **

 

“I love you,” I mumble into his shoulder. He turns around and drops to the floor of my kitchen. I see him reach into his pocket and pull out a little box.

“So listen, while I was at the Con in Philly, I was thinking a lot about us. I love you more than life, and I don’t wanna spend another day without you if I don’t have to. You are the greatest thing in my life, and I’m so incredibly lucky to love you. I want to wake up next to your morning breath, fall asleep beside you and your nightly reads. I want you to have my babies. I want to marry you. Please?”

I’m crying so hard, and I feel my legs giving out. I sink to the floor in front of him and wrap my arms around him.

“Yes. Yes, of course. I love you so much.” He slips the ring onto my finger and, after I look at it, I kiss him with everything in me, pancakes forgotten.

 

 

**_“He is so pretty to me…”_ **

 

 

 

**_*_** _Dragă=_ sweetheart


End file.
